


Cuando abres la boca no te entiendo....pero aun te amo.

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ciencia, Hormonas, M/M, Oral Sex, Tensión sexual, ellos tienen conceptos diferentes de vida, enemigos y amantes, estudiante de arte!even, estudiante de ciencias!Isak, even es un romántico, even tiene 26 años e Isak 21, explicaciones innecesarias, isak es un científico, isak solamente nos aturde a todos, mención de sexo, problemas de comunicación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even es un romántico y cinéfilo que cree en el amor y las emociones. Isak es un estudiante de bioquímica que no cree en el amor, solo en los químicos que segregan el cerebro para sentir placer o excitación sexual.Pero de alguna forma los dos llevan 2 años teniendo sexo y aunque dice Isak que es para que puedan ambos segregar hormonas que ayuden a su cuerpo y liberar el estrés, Even debatirá con él y le ganará por primera vez en su vida.o La historia de universidad, donde Even es romántico e Isak es más frio pero de alguna forma terminan amándose, que nadie pidió.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 11





	Cuando abres la boca no te entiendo....pero aun te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Único capitulo.
> 
> Desde ya pido perdón si me equivoqué en algo químico, lo corregiré apenas me lo digan, no estudio química ni nada, solo busqué por internet. Fui repetitiva con los conceptos xq no me quería meter tanto en temas que desconozco.

Even comparte un café con Mikael todas las mañanas en la cafetería cercana al departamento de ciencias en la universidad de Noruega. Siempre se reúnen allí desde primer año para estudiar, ponerse al corriente sobre fiestas o cualquier reunión social o simplemente para comentar sus planes de fines de semana. Esta vez no es diferente, Even ha estado dando vueltas al asunto con un tema, del cual Mikael ya está enterado desde hace muchísimo tiempo y aproximadamente cinco veces hizo intervención, a veces con Yousef u otras veces solo él, pero lo ha hecho, han hablado tanto que se sorprende que Even no haya hecho nada al respecto. No malpiensen, Mikael adora hablar con Even y realmente sienten que están cada día más unidos, pero como dice la frase: **_aunque vistas a la mona de seda, mona queda_** , es difícil hacer que una persona cambie y sobre todo si quieres cambiar su ideología o tipo de pensamiento.

Even Bech Næsheim es un cinéfilo y un romántico empedernido, Mikael aun no sabe cómo es posible que su camino se haya cruzado con alguien como era Isak Valtersen. Even es diferente a todas las personas que Mikael haya conocido: sensible, amante de la música, el color, el arte, la pasión, un erudito en el cine romántico y de comedia. El sueño de Even es poder triunfar en el mundo del cine y ser director de sus propias películas, también ama dibujar y escribir, siempre tiene un cuaderno con bocetos en su morral y busca el momento propicio para sentarse bajo un árbol, inhalar el aroma de las fressias en primavera y dibujar el paisaje delante de sus ojos, tal vez imaginando una bella historia de amor, sentimientos por todos lados, cariño, lo que Even siempre recibe cuando está con sus amigos y su familia, el amor. Even es un ferviente defensor de los sentimientos y emociones, él cree que el mundo está lleno de colores al igual que de sentimientos que florecen con el sol, por eso su estado anímico es tan ciclotímico, aparte de su trastorno mental el cual le permite tener esos extremos de sensaciones entre sentimientos fuertes y grandes bajones anímicos. Así es Even.

Por eso Mikael no entiende como él está con Isak. Bueno 'estar' es una palabra fuerte y justamente lo es, por lo mismo por lo que Mikael no puede ver juntos a esos dos espécimen. Isak no cree en el amor, para él todo es un equilibrio de la química del cuerpo, las hormonas y células cerebrales que segregan diferentes tipos de sustancias que te hacen activar ciertas zonas del cuerpo. Even piensa que Isak es un imbécil sin sentimientos e Isak piensa que Even es un idiota sentimental, por lo que tener a esos dos juntos en un mismo ámbito siempre le pareció más que curioso. Por lo consiguiente, pensar que se llevan bien en la cama no era algo que Mikael pensara pero ¡ahí está! Llevan al menos dos años acostándose y peleando como si fuera un debate mortal.

Isak y Even se conocieron el primer día de la universidad. Isak, de 19 años, estaba en el departamento de bioquímica en primer año mientras que Even, de 23 años, cursaba artes y cine en tercero. Las conexiones fueron raras, pero de alguna forma el grupo de amigos de ambos terminaron unidos en una fiesta, se presentaron y tomaron un poco. A Even le había parecido 'lindo' Isak, todo pequeño y rubio, tímido y solitario, apenas se dejaba tocar por la gente. Isak había salido como gay recientemente, por lo tanto sus compañeros no tocaban el tema, aunque esto se terminó sabiendo cuando a Jonas se le escapó que Isak estaba teniendo una acalorada conversación con un chico en grindr. Obviamente luego de eso no pasó nada, Isak cerró su red social y terminó enojado con Jonas aproximadamente una semana hasta que se dio cuenta que los muchachos musulmanes no tenían la menor intención de discriminarlo, incluso, Even era pansexual, así que se sintió mucho más relajado.

No hablaban mucho, la verdad, no se veían tanto, pero en una fiesta terminaron saliendo juntos y Mikael se hacía una idea que pasó entre ellos cuando encontró a Isak en el baño del departamento que compartía con Even en ese entonces, semi desnudo y sonrojado. No preguntó, pero durante las noches no hacía falta preguntar, con los ruidos que hacían claramente no estaban jugando al ajedrez.  
Cuando Even se mudó a otro departamento con Mutta y Adam, dado que Mikael volvió a vivir con su familia por la salud de su madre, no supo más que pasaba, pero Mutta y Adam se encargaban de ventilar todo lo que ocurría en la habitación de Even cuando se juntaban a tomar algo y comer pizza.

—¿Entonces...? —preguntó Mikael con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Entonces....simplemente no puedo con él —murmuró Even claramente afectado. Mikael conocía bien a Even y sabía que es un romántico, sabía que Isak le había gustado y que el sexo era secundario para él—. ¿Puedes amar y odiar a alguien de igual forma?

—¿Odias a Isak?

—Quisiera matarlo, más de una vez fantasee con hacerlo —masculló Even y se tiró hacia atrás el cabello—. Pero mierda, es tan bueno montando mi polla....

—Por dios, Even, no quiero saber que hacen en la cama ustedes dos, me es difícil incluso imaginarlos en la misma habitación —murmuró y bebió un poco de café, Mikael notó la sonrisa de Even—. ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—Lo que viene haciendo hace dos años, cada vez que intento hablar sobre formalizar, me sale con que el amor no existe, sino que es un exceso de segregación de oxitocina en el cerebro que te da la sensación de estar enamorado —Mikael empezó a reírse—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Es tu culpa por terminar en la cama de un chico del departamento de ciencias y bioquímica. Obviamente iba a ir por ese camino, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que te jure amor eterno?

—No sabes lo angustiante que es que cada vez que terminamos de tener sexo. Él mira el techo y comienza a decirme que el sexo es un rejuvenecedor natural porque libera testosterona y estrógeno, además de endorfinas y oxigena la sangre, es decir ¿en serio Isak? ¿En serio quieres hablar de esto justo cuando eyacule en tu puta cara?

—Hermano, no sé por qué sigues con él, es decir, los dos están incómodos con la cabeza del otro. Tú piensas que es un empollón nerd sin sentimientos y él piensa que eres un artista fracasado y sentimental, ¿por qué carajos están juntos?

—El sexo es bueno.

—Y libera endorfinas también, según tu chico —Even se tiró completamente hacia atrás y desacomodó su cabello—. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—¿Crees que no lo hago? —preguntó Even—. Piensa que el amor es simplemente una forma de llamar poéticamente a la segregación de diferentes hormonas en el cerebro. No hay un puto tema que no genere debate.

—¿No hay tema en común?

—No, mira, propone uno y yo te contestaré como si fuera Isak —dijo audazmente. Mikael asintió y pensó.

—Hmm, ya sé, fútbol, partido de fútbol.

—Ejem —Even se aclaró la garganta y puso una postura similar a la de Isak, rígido en la espalda y con una sonrisa arrogante—. El fútbol es un deporte estúpido donde van once contra once con un balón, la sensación de placer y bienestar en el futbol se produce al liberar endorfinas, adrenalina y noradrenalina, las últimas liberan la glucosa en sangre, aumenta la presión arterial y flujo sanguino....

—Mierda, hablas igual que él —susurró con asombro, Even asintió.

—He estado follando con él dos años, creo que tengo algo de experiencia para imitarlo.

—Pues no sé hombre, no sé que decirte, si quieres háblalo con Isak, dile que realmente le gustas y esas mierdas, trata de hacerlo entender que aunque los químicos sean ciertos, hay cosas que se sienten en pareja...

—Isak no cree en las parejas, supongo que es un trauma por sus padres separados y la falta de amor filial —masculló.

—Sabes, tienes más en común con Isak de lo que crees, a pesar que ambos no soporten sus opiniones, parece que los unen cosas.

—Sí, el sexo.... —levantó los hombros—. Para Isak solo soy un instrumento para segregar hormonas para satisfacer su cuerpo y disminuir el estrés...mierda ya me empiezo a parecer a él.

—Perdiste la identidad con Isak.

—Perdí muchas cosas con Isak, pero no creo haber perdido la identidad —miró el reloj disimuladamente y observó la hora—. Mierda, tengo una clase de cine contemporáneo a las 10. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

—¿No quedas esta noche con tu amorcito?

—Supongo que luego que hable con él ya no será 'mi amorcito' así que te veo a las 20 en casa de Elías.

—De acuerdo, pero sabes que nada de cerveza cuando estamos en lo de Elías —señaló, Even suspiró.

—No tomo cerveza desde que me regularon mi medicación, nos vemos....

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Even no sabe cómo es que duró dos años esta especie de 'relación', pero sabía que él estaba inmerso en ella por amor, no podía decir lo mismo de Isak y eso en cierta forma lo dañaba. Le gustaba Isak, a pesar que este era un científico que hablaba todo el tiempo de las mierdas químicas en su cerebro, incluso explicó cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Even debido a su trastorno mental y que tipo de medicación necesitaría, pero jamás se metió en lo que le dictaba el médico psiquiatra a Even, simplemente leía el prospecto y se quedaba callado sin decir nada.  
El sexo siempre fue fabuloso, Isak era muy bueno chupándole la polla y luego un dios montandola, no podía quejarse, cuando estaban juntos en la cama no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera pararlos, habían probado muchas cosas porque Isak era abierto a todo y a Even le encantaba experimental, incluso en una ocasión habían tenido sexo en público lo cual demostró —según Isak— que liberaba más noradrenalina que aumentaba la presión arterial y el ritmo cardíaco. Además, el cuerpo de Isak es fantástico, él es pequeño a comparación de Even, su piel es blanca y está bien cuidada, Isak dice que es debido a su dieta libre de grasas y carne, pero a Even no le importa mucho eso, él sigue consumiendo carne de vaca, aunque en baja cantidad.

—Hey —Even llamó la atención de Isak, quien caminaba con un libro abierto en la mano. Even acaba de salir de su taller de cine, mientras que Isak seguramente tuvo clases de neurobiología en el edificio A.

—Hey... —Even se acerco a él y le besó la boca, Isak no se retiró esta vez, pero levantó la ceja—. ¿A qué se debe esta muestra de afecto tan extraña en ti?

—¿No puedo mostrar mi afecto?

—Tal vez necesitas serotonina en tu sistema ¿has tenido depresión?

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—suspiró—. Puedo tener ganas de besarte ¿no?

—El método científico no es para ti —cerró el libro y lo colocó en su morral, Even lo siguió con la mirada.

—Isak yo...

—No.

—Pero ni siquiera he dicho una puta palabra.

—No.

—Isak, al menos déjame terminar lo que te vas a negar... —comentó como si fuera realmente una locura, Isak puso sus ojos en blanco y suspira.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, hemos hablado de esto durante meses....creo que desde que empezamos con todo esto. El amor no existe.

—Bien, gracias por repetírmelo, entonces ¿qué es lo que siento por ti? Trata de explicarlo —Isak cruzó los brazos en el pecho y miró a Even de arriba a abajo.

—Es calentura por el exceso de oxitocina en tu cuerpo, lo cual hace que sientas calor, sobre todo en tus genitales. Even, no estás enamorado de mi, solo estas caliente.

—Sé lo que siento —comentó y caminó detrás de Isak—. No puedes decirme que no siento amor por ti.

—Sabes lo que sientes y yo sé cómo funciona tu cerebro, Even...el amor no existe, es una invención de los románticos para darle un significado a la calentura corporal que involucra la excitación sexual. Ellos piensan que es amor, cuando solo es ganas de tener sexo con alguien, por eso tratamos de sacar toda la basura del amor y tener sexo, ahorramos problemas, segregamos hormonas que ayudan a nuestro crecimiento personal, rejuvenecimiento y mejorar el flujo arterial, para descartar toda esa mierda que nos impide poder seguir la vida, como el desajuste de la serotonina o el exceso de cortisol.

—Mierda, cuando abres la boca no te entiendo....pero aun así te amo —soltó Even, Isak suspiró de nuevo.

—No me amas...estás...

—Caliente, sí, también eso —expiró por la nariz como embravecido—. Pero eso no deja de hacerme pensar que me gustas y quiero tener una relación contigo, el sexo es accesorio para mí.

—El sexo nunca es accesorio. ¿Has conocido parejas felices que no tengan sexo entre ellos? —Even se detuvo, Isak también lo hace.

—Ehm....

—Nómbrame una pareja que sea feliz sin tener sexo.

—Los curas son felices.... —Isak soltó una risota—. De acuerdo, ehm....déjame pensar.

—No encontrarás nada para refutarme, así que vamos a tu departamento....

—No, espera, no me iré de aquí hasta ganarte un debate —murmuró.

—Oh, estaremos aquí toda la eternidad —sonrió dulcemente, Even sabía que Isak amaba cabrearlo, pero a veces tenía esa expresión dulce en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, el sexo es importante, ok. ¿Pero qué tal Romeo y Julieta? Su amor fue más allá de todos.

—Eran dos niños calientes que querían ser rebeldes y terminaron muertos, ¿esa es tu escena de amor perfecta? —señaló Isak.

—Es una de las más grandes historias de amor de todos los tiempos.

—¿Y de qué les sirvió? Los dos terminaron muertos a una edad joven, creo que no fue precisamente la mejor opción para retrucarme que el amor es solo excitación sexual que los románticos quisieron poner nombre.

—De acuerdo, dices que el sexo es agradable y que solo sirve para liberar hormonas ¿no?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces cualquiera que tenga sexo con cualquiera segregará la misma puta hormona de no sé que... ¿no? —cuestiono, Isak no sabe para donde irá Even, así que solo asintió.

—Exacto.

—Entonces, si cualquiera tiene sexo con cualquiera y libera esa puta hormona, ¿por qué no tienes sexo con otras personas? —cuestionó, Isak se sorprendió y Even ganó el debate—. Hemos estado juntos dos años y aunque hables de la mierda esa, nunca te vi coqueteando, besando o teniendo sexo con otros chicos. ¿Por qué?

—Hm....yo... —Isak giró sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado—. Es que....

—¿Hm? —Even sabía que había ganado.

—Yo....tú la tienes grande, como me gusta —intentó salir del tema, pero no lo logró.

—Oh, puedo señalar al menos tres personas en este campus que también la tienen grande y no veo que estés interesado. ¿Qué hormona no te segrega con ellos que si conmigo? ¿Acaso es porque estás....?

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo...

—Ena....

—¡No Even!

—Enamorado....de mi —sentenció. Isak bufó resignado—. Vamos Isak, no seas tonto. Entiendo toda la mierda esta, pero no puedes evitarlo, estás enamorado de mí y yo de ti.

—No estoy enamorado de ti y te lo voy a demostrar —señaló Isak y miró hacia el campus, había un chico leyendo, otro sentado en el pasto junto al árbol y un tercero en la puerta mirando una libreta—. Yo...puedo tener a quien quiera.

—Avanti, bebé. Toma al que quieras.

—Yo... —Isak no se movió—. Tendré sexo con uno de ellos y te mos....mostra-..... —suspiró y sus hombros cayeron.

—¿Y?

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —señaló—. Sólo porque no llegué aun a esa clase para refutarte —Even se rió.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas.

—¡No soy lindo! —bufó.

—Si lo eres, ahora vamos a mi casa, necesito que te des-estreses y sé que hormonas liberarte para eso, bebé.... —Even tomó la mano de Isak y lo llevó con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Aaaah, aaaaah aaaaah! —Isak gimió mientras envolvía sus piernas en las caderas de Even, quien bombeaba contra él.

—Aaaah...tomas ta-tan bien mi polla, bebé —gimoteó Even.

Como siempre, el sexo era magnífico con Isak, sabía exactamente que hacer, que decir y como actuar. El beso llegó y fue mutuo, la boca de Isak sabía a gloria, la lengua estaba húmeda y caliente, al igual que el cuerpo transpirado y delicioso que Even amaba lamer. Tardó más en llegar que otras veces, tal vez de cierta forma era su manera de decirle a Isak que lo estaba castigando por ser un mocoso idiota sobre los sentimientos, pero Even amaba a ese mocoso idiota que aunque habían hablado bastante sobre los temas de químicos y emociones, Isak no cambiaría su mentalidad y tampoco Even lo haría, pero llegaron a un acuerdo tácito mientras lo hacían.

Serían exclusivos.

Tal vez a Isak no le gustaba el mote de ser llamado 'novio de Even' o al menos no por ahora, pero al ser exclusivos, Even sentía que tenía un especie de pertenecía. Isak era suyo y él era de Isak, no había nadie entremedio de ellos y para Isak jamás lo habría, porque a pesar que este renegara sobre sus sentimientos y emociones, había algo en su corazón que latía tan fuertemente cuando Even le tocaba, le chupaba o lo mordía, cuando dejaba esos moretones y chupones violáceos en el cuello que tendría que ocultar con una bufanda al día siguiente.

Even llegó, dentro de Isak e hizo que el cuerpo del más joven sucumbiera y tuviera ligeros espasmos de placer. Los labios mojados y rojos del más joven soltaron un jadeo profundo y lentamente su cuerpo desnudo volvió a caer en las sábanas de la cama del departamento de Even. El mayor salió y besó a Isak antes de acostarse a su lado.

—¿Qué tal....?

—Fa-fantástico —Isak cerró los ojos.

—¿Algún día podré llamarte 'mi novio'? —preguntó Even, Isak sonrió.

—Tal vez en tus sueños....

—¿Algún día podré proponerte matrimonio y casarme contigo? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—El matrimonio es un concepto religioso que inventaron para que la mujer fuera una esclava de su marido, por eso 'esposa', ¿no es gracioso? —Even se rió mientras giró su cuerpo.

—¿Ahora metes a la religión en la cama? Eres interesante...pero aun no me respondiste, ¿estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo si te lo propusiera un día?

Isak hizo una pausa.

—Ya veremos....ya veremos.....

La respuesta fue sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Dime algo, ¿seguirás esta carrera para siempre o decidirás estudiar algo que permita que subsistamos? —preguntó Isak mientras armaba las cuentas, habían decidido mudarse juntos e Isak estaba viendo los diferentes arrendamientos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Planeas vivir del arte y del cine?

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó.

—Even, tienes 26 años, a tu edad sino empezaste a trabajar de tira cables para un estúpido director neoyorkino, no llegarás a ese medio, supongamos que empiezas ahora, cuando tengas 50 podrás tener tu primera película independiente y hasta que te hagas el nombre podrá pasar unos 50 años más, terminarás muriendo antes de poder sacar incluso una película de bajo presupuesto.

—Se escucha feo dicho de ese modo —murmuró Even.

—Entonces tal vez planeas vivir del arte, de acuerdo, ¿qué ocurre con el arte? Es difícil entrar en la industria del entretenimiento, incluso puedes hacer estúpidos videos de youtube y ganarías más dinero. Hay gente haciendo arte callejero y no gana un centavo, vive de rentado o incluso con sus padres. Terminarás en la calle o aun peor, puede que ganes notoriedad si mueres antes de cumplir los 30.

—Sabes, no estudies psicología, no serías bueno para motivar a la gente.

—Lo digo porque te amo.

—¿No que no creías en el amor? —Even le guiñó los ojos.

—Hubo un idiota que me hizo pensarlo mejor....

**Fin**

No sé de donde surgió esto, pero quise hacerlo porque me imaginé a Isak hablando sobre hormonas y químicos mientras Even era un romántico. La última parte es un extra que quise hacer porque necesitaba que Isak hablara de la carrera de Even.


End file.
